


One All

by taronfanfic



Series: Madderton [4]
Category: Madderton, Rocketman (2019) RPF, Taron Egerton - Fandom, richard madden - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taronfanfic/pseuds/taronfanfic
Summary: The deal made between Taron and Richard at the 2019 Golden Globes comes back into play when Taron picks up his award at the 2020 Golden Globes.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Series: Madderton [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1353454
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	One All

Madden: Taron Egerton, Golden Globe winner! Big congrats man, all the love, knew you’d get it! Catch up when you’re back in London? R Xx

Taron’s phone hadn’t stopped since the announcement was made and he could feel it vibrating in his jacket with every new text that came through. It was only as his award was getting engraved that he had a chance to look at the screen and that one text in particular. He caught himself smiling widely as he read the message and then remembered that there were plenty of cameras and eyes still on him, so he tried to act more cool as he formed a reply.

T: Thanks Rich, we need a drink or 5 for sure! I feel exactly how you looked when you’d won yours this time last year. It’s insane! Xx

Madden: Take as much of it in as you can. I was so glad to have you there with me that night… ending the night in the best way ;)

T: Well it’s 1-1 now so are you jumping on the next flight over here, or do I have to wait?

Madden: I’ll make it worth the wait, don’t you worry!

T: The fact I know you will is both terrifying and deeply arousing. Shit. Love you. Xx

***

The look of shock and surprise on Taron’s face when he answered his door and found Richard standing in front of him with a bottle of red wine was priceless. The night of the Globes was a total whirlwind for him and he’d completely forgotten that he’d text Richard in the middle of it all.

“My gamble paid off! I was hoping you’d be back by now and also at home tonight so I figured we could have a catch up over a few glasses of this?” Richard held the wine bottle up for Taron to take as he stepped back and invited Richard inside.

“Yeah yeah, of course! What a nice surprise. How are you, man?”

“I’m good, it’s been a while though hasn’t it?” Richard slipped his jacket from his shoulders and hung it over one of Taron’s on the coat rack.

“Way too long. You’re a busy man these days and if you’re not working then you’re clearly in the gym, look at these arms!” Taron couldn’t help but touch Richards bicep, noticing the change to Richard physique as his black t-shirt now fitted snugly across his bulked out chest, shoulders and arms.

“Comes with the marvel contract.” Richard shrugged nonchalantly but the grin that appeared on his face let Taron know he was pleased he’d noticed. “Which I’m sure you’ll be reading over imminently…”

“Yeah?”

“Oh come on, you don’t have to keep it quiet around me. I’ve put in a good word for you, and I’m sure that new shiny Golden Globe will be in your favour.” As Richard turned around to point to Taron’s award, proudly placed in the centre of his shelf, there was no stopping Taron’s eyes from drifting down Richard’s back to his bum.

“We’ll see…”

“You’re quiet tonight, what’s going on?”

“Nothing, I’m fine.” Taron replied too quickly.

“Relax then, open the wine and come and join me.” Richard sat with his arm spread wide across the back of the sofa, watching as Taron pulled the cork from the bottle and poured two large glasses. “Have I made you nervous?” It was genuine concern coming from Richard as he took a glass from Taron’s hand and had a long sip.

“Caught me off guard. I wasn’t expecting this tonight.” Taron replied honestly as he sat next to Richard. “My head’s not really settled from the weekend yet. It’s a lot to take in.”

“I know, it’ll take a few weeks. You’ll be fine by the time you have to do an Oscars winning speech.” Richard teased and made Taron laugh.

“That won’t be happening!”

“I hope not! I have no plans to be here on my knees two months running.”

“Shame.” Taron joked back this time with a smirk and suddenly the atmosphere was lifted. “So do I have to continue the small talk or can I put your mouth to better use?”

“I’ve not even finished my wine yet!” Richard blushed and giggled.

“You can finish it after, I’m not going to kick you out.”

“Why the rush then?”

“Because I was turned on as soon as I realised why you were here, and more turned on when I saw how ripped you are… also Emily could be back any minute and-” Taron never got to finish his sentence as Richard rushed in to silence him with a kiss.

“Now is good with me.”

Taron’s hands were frantic with the button and zip of his jeans, lifting his hips so he could bundle the denim down his thighs far enough for Richard to free his semi from his boxers. Smiles were shared in close proximity, eyes looking straight at each other as Richard’s hand wrapped around Taron’s shaft and caused Taron to giggle softly.

“It’s been way too long.” Richard thought aloud.

“Us or in general?”

“Both.” He admitted and Taron responded with a heavy, needy kiss. It had definitely been too long for them but nothing felt weird now they were back in this position. Taron’s hand gripped in the back of Richard’s hair as he continued to kiss him, his erection grew harder under Richard’s touch and then a thought entered his mind that amused him.

“Rich?… I’ve sort of won a Golden Globe for doing this with you.” The pair laughed loudly and Richard shook his head as he slid off the edge of the sofa and settled himself between Taron’s legs.

“I’d call you a dickhead for that comment, but I’m not exactly in the best position for making those kind of insults. I am, however, so pleased that you won it, and so proud. So enjoy.” With that Richard set to work, engulfing Taron quickly and letting his tongue lubricate as much of his shaft as he could. Taron groaned softly as he relaxed his head back to the cushion and took in the sight between his thighs. The change of mouth, tongue and lips working over him was refreshing and exciting. Richard had different ways. He knew what he was doing for sure. The rhythm he moved with was spot on, the way he applied pressure just before the tip and dragged his tongue was sending Taron wild. His moans turned into deep groans and whispered swears started to become audible to Richard. It wasn’t going to take long at all for Taron to spill everything to the back of Richard’s throat. Richard wanted to take Taron to the edge and keep him there; he did for a while, teasing his balls between his fingertips and watching the pre-cum drip from his tip until Taron was almost begging for more.

“Rich. Fuck, Richard.” Taron sighed as his hand slid over his own thigh and into the back of Richard’s hair, pushing his face back towards his needy cock. It was all the asking Richard needed and he bobbed over Taron’s length for another minute before feeling and then hearing the moan of satisfaction that came with Taron’s orgasm. “God, you’re good.” Taron sighed as he kept his eyes closed and felt the sofa shift next to him from Richard’s weight, basking in the calmness that now flooded his body.

“Made up for not being with you on the night?”

“Absolutely.” He moved himself back into his boxers and pulled his jeans back up before sitting forward to collect his wine. “Might have to make you my awards show plus one from now on, just in case.”

“I think Emily might have something to say about that.” Richard laughed just before they both heard the front door open. A look of ‘fuck that was close’ was shared before grins and giggles were hidden with long sips of wine and then desperately replaced with what they hoped to be innocent expressions.


End file.
